


Day 07 - Sensory Deprivation

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Energy Field Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire and Blast Off have something in common…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 07 - Sensory Deprivation

**Title:** Sensory Deprivation  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** smutty (space-play, energy field play)  
 **Pairing:** Skyfire/Blast Off  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Skyfire and Blast Off have something in common…  
 **Prompt:** Sensory Deprivation (prompted by [artemis10002000](http://artemis10002000.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 07 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
Okay, this goes for almost every piece I wrote for this meme, but I guess I need to mention it now: prompt is where I start, not were I necessarily end up. :)

 

**Sensory Deprivation**

The first time Skyfire returned to space, he didn’t feel well.

It was cold; a cold burning on his plating which he actually should have been used to in more than one way.

He had been stuck in a prison of ice for several millions of the planet’s cycles. He’d been frozen, until his sensor net couldn’t stand the stress any longer and had shut down.

Sometimes he’d been awake, sometimes he hadn’t. The last millennia were a delirium and his most intense memory was the discomfort.

Now back in space, the discomfort was the same.

Skyfire’s scanners worked, monitored his speed and picked up the locations of space scrap he had to evade.

His scanners also picked up the presence of the newer Decepticon shuttle. Or rather, second shuttle, because Blast Off was hardly a new-build, even though he‘d been recently released from the Detention Centre.

Out of sight, Skyfire knew the other had noticed him, too.

They kept their distance.

\---

The second time Skyfire returned to space, the discomfort was still there, and he began to detest it.

He was built for this, he shouldn’t feel unwell because of the surrounding cold…

Deep in thought, trying to focus on his mission, Skyfire’s scanners informed him again about the Decepticon shuttle.

Blast Off… Since his last space flight, Skyfire had remembered the other very well indeed. The Combaticon had worked in Altihex, he had been asked to fly the mission to observe and examine the planet they now knew as “Earth”…

Blast Off had declined, because he had wanted to go alone, but this hadn’t been a solo mission.

What irony of fate that they now fought a war on this planet.

But the past mission wasn’t the only aspect Skyfire had in common with the other. He opened a commlink, remembering the frequency from before the war, and hoped it was still the right one.

‘I know what you’ve been through…’ he began, and wasn’t sure how to ask if the other also had problems getting used to space again. If the experience of lack of sensory input had ruined the very thing he was built for, like it had ruined it for Skyfire.

Blast Off didn’t answer.

\---

The third time Skyfire returned to space, he re-entered Earth’s orbit when he came back from the Moon. He had yet to wait for the permission to enter atmosphere and land, and so he gave in to his tiredness and shut down a few of his systems.

Almost six breems passed before his scanners initiated an emergency reboot. Blast Off came closer - fast - even though his thrusters weren’t burning any longer.

Skyfire tensed, not sure how to react as he realised the other’s weapon systems were offline. He slowed down.

Air puffed from vents and valves, making Blast Off turn and coming closer without appearing to be a threat.

And Skyfire wondered, yet didn’t take any measures to hinder the other sliding near him, hovering close to him. Due to Blast Off’s mass shifting, they were almost the same size. Now their undersides were parallel, Skyfire knew.

This was wasn’t an attack, this was something else.

He still didn’t dare to open a commlink; maybe the other hadn’t heard him the first time, maybe he had. But words became unnecessary as Blast Off’s energy field flared.

It was a burst of heat through the coldness, which swept over Skyfire with a careful touch. But there was no need for caution, because the memory of this came back quickly, reminding Skyfire of how it could be.

Skyfire responded with his own field, his uncertainty so clear in his energy signature, even he could feel it. Though, despite that, there was want, not for the Decepticon shuttle, just for _this_.

Blast Off’s field expanded again, more intense this time, and Skyfire answered, the fields flaring in a mutual pace where the concentration slowly increased.

The heat inside Skyfire’s frame rose but was countered by the freezing sensation from outside. It was a pleasurable contrast, washing away the anxiety and causing his wings to shiver.

And there was coding, hiding bliss within the signatures which made the right places tingle and prickle, drowning out the pain of frozen energon lines in his wings. Information within their energy signatures which their root-modes could neither create nor read became overwhelmingly new after all these millennia. It was nothing any planet-bound mech could understand when touch was unnecessary.

Turning slowly in lazy rolls around each other, the two shuttles reached the point of sunrise and their noses dove into unfiltered radiation.

The heat increased, energy fields mingled together while the remnants of a solar flare bounced off the shared pulsing pleasure, triggering ticklish sensations on their frames. They didn’t make a sound, or maybe they did, but without an open commlink and with no matter in space, there was only silence. The buzzing of his own sensors was the only noise which Skyfire’s scanners picked up.

And he didn’t care about silence, or coldness, and for a moment the dark cloud of discomforting memories vanished when he remembered how things could be.

Skyfire didn’t care why Blast Off had initiated this; if it was because of their similar experiences or because of the simple need for pleasure in space.

Skyfire didn’t care if Blast Off’s motivation was selfish; his own certainly was.


End file.
